The Mark of the kazie
by Bigmunch11
Summary: While on patrol batman has a run in with a mysterious vigilante.
1. Default Chapter

Batman Beyond: "The mark of Kazie."

Written by

Bigmunch11

Chapter One

Batman sat perched on top of a nearby rooftop overlooking the Gotham shipping docks. It was the coldest night in nearly thirty years and this was his last stop of the night and he was ready to go home to a nice warm bed. "Bruce, tell me again why I'm sitting up here like a frozen statue in the middle of a Blizzard?"" He quivered. "Because rumor has it that a new group of super powered thieves is in town looking to score some Neoside that is making its way into Gotham harbor tonight." Replied Bruce. "Neoside? Isn't that what they use to make Seratonin?" Asked Batman "Splicing is a big business on the streets. Anybody that can get their hands on chemicles to make seratonin can end up making a fortune on the black market." He said.

The sound of a loud truck backing out of the warehouse caught Batman's attention. "What's going on, Terry?" Asked Bruce. Batman peered over the top seeing three figures unloading canisters onto a hover-car. "I think we just found our perps." He remarked. "I'm going for a better look." Said Batman. He zoomed in order to take a closer look. Batman calmly perched himself against a nearby wall. Using his invisibility shield as camouflage to disguise himself while he watched what was going on.

The tallest of the three robbers tore off the lid of one of the canister "Sweet, sweet, syrup." He said entailing the fumes from the Saritonie. "Come on stitch-face move it. You know lavercia doesn't like it when we take too long. " Cried out Pyra to the silent masked meta-human. "Yeah, Stitch-face move it.' Demanded Gore. " I want to blow out of this slagged up town." He said tossing the last of the cans into the car.

Suddenly a mysterious spoke out from nowhere "The only place you'll be blowing off to is Arkuhm.". "Who said that?" Inquired Gore. A mysterious masked figure began to emerge from the shadows of the Gotham night. His face hidden by a mask and the dark cold night. All anybody could make out was long flowing dark brown sleeveless overcoat. Batman sat back eagerly watching the events unfolding before him.

"Where are you show yourself." Demanded Gore. "I'm right here." Remarked he mysterious figure tossing a band of small hand grenades onto the floor. A small toke of green mist began seething from one of the three grenades. The three perps tried to run for cover from the poisonous toxin. "Let's blow this joint." Ordered Pyra making her way to the vehicle. Suddenly the other two grenades exploded underneath the truck sending the three perps flying through the and the truck into oblivion.

Gore landed flat on his back his face covered in smoke and his lungs smothered with smut. The mysterious vigilante began stalking his way towards Gore." who- who are you? Batman?" Asked Gore cowering in the corner. "No not exactly." Said the man brandishing his silvered tipped metal claws from his fingertips. Gore slowly trid to stagger his way up but the man rushed forward kicking him in the gut." What do you want." Gore begged. "Your blood." Uttered the man raising his right hand in anger ready to strike.

Batman had seen enough and decided it was time to teach this intruder a lesson "Mind if I join in.?" He quipped revealing himself to the mysterious vigilante before him. "Stay out of this, Batman. This isn't any of your business." He exclaimed. "When a crazed vigilante decides to start offing criminals in my city I make it business." Remarked Batman. "The name is Trajan and far be it from me to invade upon the great one's turf. "Yelled Trajan lunging toward Batman viciously ripping his claws into Batman's suite exposing the wiring inside. Batman looked the gash in his suit. "You tore my suite. Now that's a no, no." He said.

The two vigilantes started circling one another. Like two cobras getting ready to do battle. Each one waiting for the other to strike first. Unbeknownst to them gore and his friends had began to regain consciousness. "Go ahead rookie. Make your move." Quipped Batman. "Don't mind if I do." Shouted Gore leaping from the ground spearing Trajan into the wall. Pyra blasted into the air unleashing blast after blast of electricity knocking Batman into the water. "Later, suckers" Scoffed Gore jumping into the vehicle. The three perps limped battered and bruised into the night as they escaped with their lives but no saritonin.

Batman struggled beneath the freezing Gotham waters. He finally managed to locate the emergency life preserver in his suit. "Terry, what happened?" asked Bruce concerned over the intercom. Terry resurfaced a few moments later. To his surprise the entire dock lay iin ruin. Flames had engulfed almost all of the warehouse. Batman could hear fire trucks coming in the background. He scanned for any sign of Trajan or the three perps but it was too late. They had already gone. "Terry what happened?" demanded Bruce on the other end. Terry took one last look around "Bruce you're not going to believe this." He quipped before blasting off into the night.

****


	2. The mark of the Kazie Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maxine sat next to Dana and Chelsea as they sat watching Terry and a new kid named Rey play a game of basketball against Nash and one of his cronies. "So who's winning?" Asked Maxine. "Does it matter." Remarked Chelsea. "You know if you would spend as much time studying as you do hounding the guys you wouldn't be so behind in class." Quipped Maxine. "Like you don't?" Asked Dana "What is that suppose to mean?" Demanded Maxine angrily. "Come on we've all seen the way you've been looking at the new guy." Said Dana "Well I can't blame you. He is kind of cute .RRRREEEEEOOOOOORRRR." Quipped Chelsea. Teasing Maxine. "Shut up, Chelsea." Said Maxine looking on.

"BOOYAH!" Shouted Nash blocking Terry's shot. "Quit showboating and toss me the ball, Nash." Said Terry. Nash fired the ball at Terry hitting him in middle of his chest. Terry began to slowly dribble the ball as he caught his breath. "Come on Mcginis I got better things to do than to sit here waiting for you to shoot the ball." Terry smiled looking over at his friend Ray standing wide open in the paint. 

Rey was new to Hamilton high he had transferred just a couple of months ago. He wasn't very out going and very quiet. Up until a few weeks ago he had barely said more than two words to anybody. That is until he met up with Terry and the gang. He seemed to be coming out his shell very nicely as he adapted to life at his new school.

"You're going to like this next play." Said Terry "It's a special play just for you." Quipped Terry passing the ball to Rey over Nelson's shoulder. Nash quickly dove toward Rey "Hold still, looser.." He shouted. Rey ducked sending Nash head first into the pavement. "BOOYAH!" shouted terry leaping into the air catching the ball slamming it into the basket. Angered Nash jumped up making his way toward Terry. "You're going to pay for that, Mcginis." " Nobody humiliates Nelson Nash." He shouted clinching his fist. 

Suddenly Rey launched the ball at Nash . Hitting him in the face "Ouch!" screamed Nash "who did that?" He demanded."I did." Said Rey "You're a dead man, New guy." Nash reached back swinging wildly at Rey. Rey quickly ducked grabbing Nash's arm twisting it behind him putting him in a hammer-lock. "Hey let me go." Said Nash groaning. "I know your type you're al talk and no play." Said rey tightening his grip on Nash's wrist.

The coach ran in blowing his whistle. "What is going on here." He shouted. "Uh. Nothing, sir." Said terry interrupting the coach. "Rey, was just showing us a new wrestling hold." He said smiling nervously. The coach stood silent chewing on his whistle stairing at Nelson and Rey through his dark sunglasses. "Save it for the squared circle you two." He ordered. Walking away. "Yes, sir." Said Rey letting go of Nash. "You're new here so I'm going to let you slide, Newguy." He said rubbing his arm. "As for you, Mcginis. Your days are numbered." He said walking off like a wounded dog with his cronies behind him.

Maxine and Dana ran onto the court to check on Terry and Rey. "Hey that was some move you put on Nash," said Maxine ".Yeah, Rey. Where did you learn that?" She asked "My father use to be an army ranger he taught me and my sister." "Must have been some guy." Said Maxine. "Yeah." Remarked Rey stroking his dragon medallion. 

A calm silence fell over the gymnasium. "Hey, Rey Me Dana and Max are all going to the club tonight. Want to come?" Asked Terry. "I don't know." Said Rey "Oh, come on you max can double with me and Dana." "Yeah." Said Dana happily. Maxine pulled terry close t her "what are you doing?" she asked nervously. "Trust me." Whispered terry "I know what I'm doing." He quipped ".So?" asked Terry. "All right." Said Rey. "Schway, we'll meet up at Rhyno's and head out from there" the bell rang signaling that the next period had started. "I'm going to kill you, Mcginis." Said Maxine..


End file.
